


Just Another Excuse for Bedsharing Trope

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: KageHina Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Away Games, Bedsharing, First Kiss, First Years, Fluff, Hotels, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2017, M/M, Miscommunication, Nationals, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, dumb boys, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Conversations should not be had at 4am. Or should they?





	Just Another Excuse for Bedsharing Trope

**Author's Note:**

> A very fluffy 2k ficlet featuring very smitten first-year Tobio, dedicated to slashbringingtrasher whose sage advice I will keep with me always. Aka, she reminded me I needed to look at the prompts list for KageHina Week, Day 5: **sleepy mornings** and **miscommunications**!
> 
> (I'm posting my prompts out of order, but they will be collected in one series when I manage to post them all!)

Tobio woke with a jolt. Scrunching his sleep-sticky eyes, he peeked out into the unknown and found — well, mostly pillow. But beyond that, starchy white sheets rumpled all the way to the horizon of the hotel bed, beyond which was the A/C unit spewing arctic air into the rest of the dim room. 

It took him a moment to realize exactly what he was doing in a hotel room (Nationals, long days, bronze medals, last night in Tokyo), and then what had woken him (a very loud noise, and a very shaky bed), until something — or someone — behind him let out a tremendous sigh, and then a _WHAP!_ and a yelp. 

A similar yelp to the one that had woken Tobio up in the first place, if a little less ear-splitting. 

“Hey,” the person whined, and then Tobio found a pillow landing not-so-softly on his hip. 

He turned, wriggled around under the covers until he could squint at Hinata, sitting up in bed next to him and pawing around on the end table for his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Tobio groaned. 

“Go back to sleep!” Yamaguchi, ever the night owl, snapped from the other bed. Tobio bet Tsukishima would’ve followed it up with another projectile pillow, but he’d used it up too soon a moment ago. Hence the pillow on Tobio’s butt. 

“I set — set my wrong — my alarm,” Hinata wailed quietly, still too tired to pull a sentence together. 

Tobio grunted and rearranged himself onto his back, staring at the ceiling as Hinata tapped clumsily at his phone and then got distracted by a notification. Tobio slid his eyes to Hinata, with his wrinkled old t-shirt he may or may not have nicked from Tobio at some point, with his mussed hair flattened in the front and whirled into little tufts at the back. He watched him sway with sleepiness. 

“Time’sit?” Tobio whispered. 

“Mm?” Hinata asked. He looked over his shoulder, and Tobio traced the point of his chin with his gaze as it dug into his shoulder. “Oh, four.” 

“Why’s your alarm — ?” 

“I _set it wrong,_ oh my gosh,” he replied in that exasperated way he did when embarrassed. 

“Then reset it and go back to sleep!” Tobio replied, just as heatedly, but the effect was probably lessened since he was knuckling at his eyes like a crying baby. 

_WHUMP!_

The bed wobbled, and Tobio turned his head. Hinata’s face was still illuminated by the blue light of his phone, but he was flopped back into his mound of pillows, eyes droopy. 

“Hinata, I wanna get at least a _little_ more sleep before we head back to Karasuno.” 

“No one’s stopping you,” Hinata grumped. 

With a tremendous roll of his eyes — which unfortunately no one could see — Tobio turned on his side toward Hinata, shoved his arm under his pillow and punched Hinata’s shoulder with the other. 

Hinata tapped some more at his phone, almost spitefully, before finally shutting it off and sending them into pitch darkness. There was shuffling, bed-jostling, and a kick to Tobio’s shin which was totally on purpose, and then Hinata was curling toward him under the covers. Tobio could only see the outline of his face in the dark, but he could feel his breath puff once over his lips. 

His heart sped up, and that was when he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping for awhile yet. 

A while could’ve been minutes or hours since Hinata curled up next to him, since his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could start to pick out the tiny shapes of faint moonlight that rested on Hinata’s round, peaceful face in counter to the shadows. “What am I gonna do if I can’t go back to sleep?” Tobio asked, voice hoarse from disuse. 

Hinata’s eyes blinked open slowly, body stirring, and he made a questioning noise as he smiled sleepily at Tobio — maybe absently at Tobio, but it still made his heart skip a beat. Then, Hinata let out a _huge_ yawn, small tongue sticking out like a cat’s as his mouth widened into a tall ‘O’. As if to punctuate Tobio’s wandering thoughts of smiles and heartbeats and moonlit little moments, Hinata finished off his yawn with a soft, mumbled, “K’ss me.” 

At that, Tobio’s heart skidded to a stop. 

“Wh — ” Tobio began, but couldn’t finish. 

Did he mean that? Did Hinata — had Hinata been thinking the same things as Tobio, whenever he looked at him? Did he also think of dumb things like cats and moons and pleasing shapes when he saw Tobio? Did his heart stop and start at the sound of Tobio’s voice? 

He hoped so. At least then Tobio would have someone to complain to about his stupid feelings, even if that someone was the whole entire _problem_. 

Tobio licked his lips, breath short as he mustered up the courage. Hinata had told him to, so he should just — 

He leaned in close, felt the heat of Hinata’s sleep-soft body, his face, as he came close. He startled slightly when he bumped his nose on Hinata’s, and Hinata let out a tiny sound at the back of his throat, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowing. 

He wanted it, too. 

Tobio closed the distance between them, slack lips just _barely_ brushing over Hinata’s, for the _barest_ of moments, before he pressed slowly against him. 

Kissed him. 

He could feel where their skin met, all the tiny points of contact, nerve-endings sending fizzing shivers through him as he pressed closer. He could feel that it was... good. Weird and good. 

Hinata’s eyes blinked open, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones like butterfly wings, and then he let out another, startled noise and _opened his mouth_ and kissed him back. 

Tobio wasn’t sure what came over him, then, but he pulled himself closer under the sheets until his whole body could fit against Hinata’s. He let his hand slip tentatively over Hinata’s forearm wrapped around his belly, then on to the soft, worn, possibly-his t-shirt over Hinata’s waist. He wondered at Hinata’s tiny lapping kisses, still slow and sleepy. He opened his mouth on a silent gasp when Hinata’s hand brushed over his wrist under the covers. 

They broke apart for air, and that was when Hinata let out the best sound Tobio had ever heard: 

“‘Yama,” he said, and the notes of the syllables drifted up at the end like a question. His eyes were wide and round. 

Tobio nuzzled back in instead of saying anything, because he’d embarrass himself if he did. Instead he kissed him again, and when Hinata played along, he felt brave and traced his tongue over the seam of Hinata’s lips. 

They tried things. Tried tongues and teeth and a little bit of wandering hands, until Tobio felt like he’d shake out of his skin with wanting Hinata so much. 

Hinata seemed to agree, since it felt like he was vibrating at Tobio’s tentative touches. 

“‘ _Yama,_ ” Hinata sighed once more, and when Tobio looked at him, looking at Tobio, their breathing calmed. 

They slowed down after that, feeling out the comforting plushness of each other’s lips and cheeks and ears and necks until they were just breathing curled against each other’s skin, and Tobio… well, Tobio didn’t remember anything after that. 

In the morning, Tobio woke much like he had some hours later: with a loud noise. 

This time, it was Tsukishima, who was hooting with hysterical laughter as he stood over Tobio, who had been sleeping _very_ soundly with his head tucked under Hinata’s chin. Yamaguchi was not as amused, but he was never amused in the mornings. He did raise an eyebrow at Tobio, though, before trudging to the bathroom to brush his teeth as Tobio scrambled away from Hinata’s confused, whining embrace. 

“Man, I should’ve taken a picture,” Tsukishima wheezed, but he hadn’t, and Tobio decided he wouldn’t risk it by trying to defend himself. Arguing with Tsukishima exponentially raised the likelihood of public embarrassment, he had learned this year. 

Instead he peeked anxiously at Hinata, who packed up his things without a care for what Tsukishima had said. 

Tobio wondered if he remembered at all what had happened, until Hinata caught him looking, and beamed at him. 

Tobio gulped. 

Boarding the bus home, Tobio scurried to the back of the bus just like he’d scurried from the hotel room earlier, and hunkered down against the window with a huff. But, sure enough, Hinata found him easily, and and grinned shyly at him before sliding onto the leather seat at his side. Tobio tried not to think about much of anything as the bus pulled away from the hotel parking lot, bumping along with its rickety wheels. 

They sat quietly, so quietly they got suspicious looks from some of their teammates, and they sat closely, pressed together from knee to hip to shoulder — or, Hinata’s shoulder to Tobio’s arm. And Hinata looked at him often. He looked at him so much he barely looked out the window, which was his favorite thing to do! It made Tobio’s stomach erupt in butterflies, which made him think of eyelashes against his cheeks, and then he was in _real_ trouble. Like a mouse caught in the gaze of a very eager, orange-haired cat. 

“Why’d you do it?” Hinata asked suddenly, blurted it like he couldn’t hold it in any longer, and Tobio just _blushed._

He couldn’t not think of Hinata’s soft lips even as he grumbled, “You told me to.” 

Hinata blinked, and then frowned. “I did not!” he argued. 

Tobio scoffed. “Did too!” 

“Did no — ” 

“ _Yeah,_ you did. I asked you what I should do if I couldn’t sleep and you yawned all big in my face and said, ‘Kiss me!’” 

Hinata looked… very confused. He frowned down at his hands twisting nervously in his lap before perking up. “No, I remember — I remember you woke me up and I yawned and said, ‘Excuse me.’ ‘Cause that’s polite.” He turned his face up to Tobio’s again and chirped, “Don’t remember what you said before, though!” 

Tobio stared at him. 

Hinata stared back. 

And Tobio could feel the embarrassment set in, very terribly slowly. His face was hot with it. 

Hinata started giggling as Tobio’s hands sprang to his face, hiding him from view. 

He couldn’t — that wasn’t — he wouldn’t have — did Hinata not — ? 

“Bakageyama,” Hinata whispered so close to his ear he could feel the consonants on his breath. “I kissed you back anyway.” 

Tobio peeked out from behind his hands, and saw Hinata’s fond smile. He let out another giggle, and Tobio sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. 

“We’re never speaking of this again,” Tobio finally decided after a deep, deep breath. 

Hinata smirked, and his hand found Tobio’s to give it a squeeze. “Mm, that can be arranged,” he said, sly. 

Tobio looked at him, eyes narrowed. 

“But, only if you’ll gimme more kisses!” 

Tobio snorted, glanced down at their tangled fingers before he looked back up at Hinata’s grinning face, lit by sunlight right now, and just as irresistible. He peeked around at the other seats and then ducked in close to press his mouth to Hinata’s startled lips. 

“Okay,” he said, when he’d kissed the grin off Hinata’s face. “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
